


El loco y la Venus

by Kurotan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Devotion, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mythology References, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotan/pseuds/Kurotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caía el atardecer. Las olas rompían contra el acantilado, desparramándose sobre la rocosa costa en forma de miles de pequeñas gotas espumosas y livianas. Will Graham, ceñudo y taciturno, escrutaba el distante firmamento mientras se lamía con gesto ausente la sal de los labios, fijando la vista en el brillo de las primeras estrellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El loco y la Venus

Caía el atardecer. Las olas rompían contra el acantilado, desparramándose sobre la rocosa costa en forma de miles de pequeñas gotas espumosas y livianas. Will Graham, ceñudo y taciturno, escrutaba el distante firmamento mientras se lamía con gesto ausente la sal de los labios, fijando la vista en el brillo de las primeras estrellas. 

Ahí estaba el planeta Venus, también conocido como Lucero del Alba, escoltando silenciosamente a la pálida Luna. Graham pensó brevemente acerca de la diosa que le otorgaba su nombre; los antiguos mitos sobre el amor, la fertilidad y el sexo que ésta representaba, así como su idilio con el dios de la guerra, Marte. Se trataba de una pareja de amantes tan insoslayable como mal avenida en la mitología grecorromana, casi como un axioma difícil de explicar por separado. Ahí donde el cruel deseo de Afrodita era capaz de convertir al más fiero de los guerreros en el más manso de los corderos, Ares era capaz de desafiar al mismísimo Olimpo y desatar las más salvajes contiendas en el nombre del amor, ciego y temerario, del cual el propio vástago de ambas deidades representaba el sumo aforismo. El pequeño Eros, con sus hermosos ojos vendados, y armado no obstante con su temible carcaj de afiladas, ineludibles saetas. 

El sonido de unas leves pisadas sacó al policía de su ensimismamiento, de modo que apretó las quijadas y tensó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. El doctor Hannibal Lecter esperó a que su presencia fuera reconocida mientras mantenía una deferente distancia respecto al otro hombre. Se había desprendido del mono carcelario de color blanco y lo había sustituido por un sencillo pero favorecedor conjunto de jersey y chaqueta gris oscuro, sorprendentemente informal dadas sus preferencias. Sus ojos pardos otearon el cielo a su vez, deteniéndose en el célebre astro.

\- El Dragón no tardará en obsequiarnos con su visita, Will. Deberíamos esperarlo en la casa y brindar por su advenimiento, para recibirlo tal y como se merece.

\- En seguida voy. Sólo quería mirar las estrellas un momento... estaba pensando que, desde aquellas semanas que pasé atravesando el Atlántico en mi velero, apenas me había detenido un segundo para contemplarlas de nuevo. 

\- Morgenstern. Muy adecuado para la ocasión que nos ocupa, mi astuto muchacho. Me pregunto si es el Lucifer de Isaías o el Mesías del Apocalipsis a quien recuerdas mientras lo admiras. 

Graham se volteó pausada y deliberadamente, buscando la mirada de Lecter sin vacilar. El psiquiatra sintió que se le cortaba el aliento ante la silueta que se le enfrentaba, aterradora y sublime, con su halo de ensortijados rizos enmarcando su rostro bañado en espectral luz de Luna.

Hannibal guardó celosamente cada detalle de sus rasgos en una de las habitaciones cercanas a su corazón dentro de su Palacio de la Memoria. Se preguntó si acaso tendría la oportunidad de seguir respirando para esbozar ese rostro cetrino al carboncillo; esos ojos llenos de furia divina y remordimiento. Dilató sus fosas nasales para aspirar su aroma a salitre, a sangre propia y ajena, a su abominable aftershave. 

\- A ninguno de los dos, Hannibal, puesto que tan sólo somos hombres. Aislados, incomprendidos, monstruosos y siempre unidos a nuestro pesar, pero sólo eso; hombres. El Dragón Rojo también descubrirá su efímera naturaleza muy pronto, si es que hay algo que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Vamos dentro, por favor... aquí fuera empieza a hacer frío. 

Graham se adelantó sin más preámbulos, encaminándose hacia la espaciosa y casi vacía vivienda que se recortaba al borde del abismo. Lecter observó su estrecha espalda mientras se alejaba, maravillado al constatar que dentro de esos delicados miembros palpitaba una determinación de hierro, tan intransigente y borrascosa como la suya propia. 

Con las manos tras la espalda, se detuvo para escudriñar a Venus una última vez antes de retirarse mientras repetía para sí mismo, entre susurros casi ininteligibles, uno de los versos de "El loco y la Venus" de Charles Baudelaire:

"... Y dicen sus ojos: Soy el último, el más solitario de los seres humanos, privado de amor y de amistad; soy inferior en mucho al animal más imperfecto. Hecho estoy, sin embargo, yo también, para comprender y sentir la inmortal belleza. ¡Ay! ¡Diosa! ¡Tened piedad de mi tristeza y de mi delirio!

Pero la Venus implacable mira a lo lejos no sé qué con sus ojos de mármol."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Enlace para el relato completo del poeta maldito Charles Baudelaire, llamado "el loco y la Venus": http://www.ciudadseva.com/textos/poesia/fran/baudelaire/loco.htm


End file.
